


What Comes Next?

by spectral_illusions



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectral_illusions/pseuds/spectral_illusions
Summary: Takes place after Season 3 of Tangled the Series. Is the magic from the sun drop and moonstone truly gone? What is the secret behind Varians blue streak? Someone also resurfaces to cause the tangled team some new problems.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 71





	1. Unexpected Visitor

"Where is it.. Where is it..?" Varian would ask himself as he wandered through the dark ruins of the old tower where Rapunzel had originally been imprisoned and Cassandra had built her fortress. The entire area was a mess of rubble.

A depressing sight to look at.

Ever since Cassandra had captured him, Varian had never been able to bring himself back to the area, even now that everything was over.

His blue eyes gazed around, those difficult memories just rising up in his mind. He decided to shake those thoughts for the moment. Left unchecked, who knew what his old potions and chemical mixes would do.

"Alright, Let's just get thi-" What was that? He paused, hearing some kind of soft hum nearby. No one else was supposed to be around this area. Who could possibly be here? He crept around as quietly as he could to find the source.

The humming grew louder as he got closer before it suddenly stopped. "What?" He mumbled softly before he felt a hand grab his shoulder, causing him to jump, turning quickly to face an older looking lady. She seemed harmless enough. Just an older lady, a hooded cape concealing most of her face. But still, something about her felt off, but he couldn't place it. "Can. I help you, miss?"

"Dear boy, I'm terribly lost, would you happen to tell me where I am and where the nearest kingdom would be?" She would ask in a soft tone.

A confused expression crossed his face before he shrugged, rubbing his neck awkwardly. "Corona would be the closest kingdom. I was actually on my way back there. I need to get back. I have things to do." She stepped closer as he spoke.

"Oh, would you be able to help me then? At least guide me there dear child?" Varian didn't see an issue with that at all. "Sure. Um, why not?" He shrugged. Pleased with the response, she would wait for him to begin heading off. "I just need to find my bag and we can be off."

She would pull something out from inside the cape that she wore. "You wouldn't happen to mean this bag, would you? I found it when I arrived in this area. I was wondering why it was just left lying there with no one. You are the owner of it?" A feeling of relief washed over Varian as he moved forward towards her.

"YES! That's it- That's my Alchemy bag!"

"Alchemy? So you are an alchemist?" A hint of interest in her tone as she took a better look at the boy. She would stare silently at him before her eyes focused on the one odd feature.

She would step closer to him as she studied his face, her own still concealed behind a hood. An uncomfortable silence filled the air as Varian would step back from her nervously before hearing what she had to say next.

"A blue streak? How unusual. I didn't notice before. How did you manage to gain such an. Unusual feature. Hm?"


	2. A Rising Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian has not yet returned, and Rapunzel is worried.

"A blue streak? How unusual. I didn't notice before. How did you manage to gain such an. Unusual feature. Hm?"

The lady was getting way too close for Varian's comfort, a nervous chuckle escaping his throat. "You know what. How about I just tell you how to get to Corona?" He would suggest, stepping back until he tripped over some rubble and fell onto the dirty ground.

The lady still had his bag, so it wasn't as if he could run right then and there.

She would watch him fall onto the ground, No reaction seemed to show as she just moved on to rummage through his bag. The vials are all still labeled. "Such interesting things you have in here? I assume you made them all yourself. What a smart young man." The stranger would go on to say.

"Listen, lady. I just want my bag. If you can please just give it back-" Before he could get up to move closer, a knife was suddenly in front of his face, causing Varian to freeze in fear. She would take a few steps closer to him, holding the sharp knife to his face.

"Now. Tell me all about what's happening in Corona."

* * *

Rapunzel was pacing back and forth in the throne room, waiting on Varian with her parents. "He said he wouldn't be long on his trip to retrieve the bag. He has to be somewhere.." She would look towards the doors periodically as if expecting him to come through them at that moment.

The door did open, but it was only Varian's father, Quirin. "I looked everywhere he would be. And checked with the guards. There's been no sign of him. We can go check the location he went to, to see if everything is alright?"

Before Rapunzel could answer, her father stood to speak. "I will send the guards immediately. Quirin. I need you here. If he is indeed in trouble, I need you here just in case.. " He would give the man a look that would cause Quirin to agree.

He bowed down to the King. "Yes.. your highness."

"Captain. Take some men and go find Varian, and quickly." The king commanded.

"Yes, your majesty." Eugine hearing the orders, turned to the other guards, and would tell them to immediately follow him. Before anyone could say another word, they were gone.

Rapunzel could feel some fear swelling up in her chest. Something felt really off. Like a darkness was beginning to loom over them. Something was coming, and she wasn't sure if they were ready to face this new danger.


	3. Cottage in the woods

Varian walked down the forest path with the woman behind him, holding that knife to his back as they kept going on forward. His nerves were going haywire, wondering what this lady wanted. “I thought you wanted to go to Corona. We can still-” The words were caught in his throat when he felt a small prick against his back, threatening to dig into his skin.   
  
“We are going this way. Now silent, Child.” The two approached a cottage that had been hidden across a river. She guided him towards the door before shoving him inside. 

Varian fell down to his knees, hearing the door slam shut as he flinched. He stayed down for the moment, watching the lady move around the room as if searching for something. “Ah.. here it is.” She hummed, grabbing an object that made a jingling sound as it was moved. She moved to him and grabbed his wrist, latching a shackle to it. “Just so you don’t get any ideas. Now.. We can talk safely.” She shoved his hand away and stood up straight to walk away from him.  
  
Silence filled the room as she removed her cloak, letting her curly black hair down before turning to face him.   
  
“Who- Who are you?” Varian questioned, his bright blue eyes focusing on the older woman.   
  
She chuckled in amusement at his question. “You don’t know? I am Gothel and I want to know.. Everything you know about Rapunzel.” She stepped closer, revealing a vial she was holding, turning to reveal it’s writing. Truth Serum. “Maybe even tell me a bit about yourself. I would be most interested to know more.”   
  
His eyes grew wide as he tried to back away, that is until he felt her hand grip his chin tight. “Are you going to do this the easy way or the hard way?”   
  
“I-I’ll talk. Just.. don’t use that. Please.” He begged, hoping if he kept himself alive long enough, the others would come to find him. He then began explaining about Rapunzel, when he first met her. When he betrayed her. About her hair and the sunflower and moonstone. Zhan Tiri returning. Though he gave a fake name for Cassandra when speaking of Rapunzel's friend who turned on them.

Varian already knew this was Cassandra's mother by this point. Varian also spoke to her about his father, being a member of the brotherhood of the dark Kingdom where the moonstone had been. Also leaving out Eugene being the Prince of the dark kingdom. He concluded with the destruction of the sunflower and moonstone. 

The destruction being mentioned was enough for Gothel to strike him across the face, hard. “DESTROYED?! MY FLOWER-?!” She was seething, knocking items from shelves onto the floor before finally composing herself, her eyes focusing on the boy again. “I somehow doubt.. They were completely destroyed. Their magic still exists and ...I will bring it back. If it’s the last thing I do.”  
  
“You can’t bring it back! That’s.. That’s impossible! Come on. We-we can figure this out, just let me go and we can go talk to-” This was met with another strike across the face, causing him to fall back, gripping his face in pain.   
  
“Silent. If I hear you speak another word.” Her eyes narrowed threateningly at him. “You won’t be leaving me at all. In fact. Soon enough, no one will be able to find you. And Rapunzel will be with me again as well.”   
  
“I will have their magic back. After all. I returned from the dead for a purpose.” She turned her back to him and stepped away, leaving Varian on the ground, stuck to his corner. 


	4. The Bearer of Bad News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eugene and the guards start to get a scene on Varian's trail, Meanwhile, Rapunzel gets an unexpected visitor and learns a horrifying secret.

Eugene led the guards towards where Rapunzel's childhood home used to stand. His Brown eyes scanning the area to find .. nothing. Not a single sign of life. His eyes shift around as he gestures for the guards to move forward to investigate.

“See if you can find any sign of him. Or something to tell us where he could have gone off to.” The group would begin to comb the grounds for any sign of the kid or where he could have gone.

As they searched, Eugene would look around himself, noticing one thing in particular. “Hey.. has anyone seen an alchemy bag?” He would call out. Surely, someone might have seen that. If it was gone, that would mean he was here. That.. or someone stole it. But no one else knew about this area that he was aware of, so it was probably Varian that had it to his knowledge.

Finally receiving confirmation that it was nowhere to be seen, Eugene let out a short sigh. “Not here, well. That must mean he’s moved on. We need to locate which direction he went and.. If he ran into anyone along the way.” He paused for a moment, eyes locking onto Maximus. “Max! Sniff out Varian, see if you can find the kid.”

The horse perked up in attention and nodded with a huff at his orders. With his snout to the ground, he began sniffing around before finally catching something. Varian. And something else. He let out a frustrated and angry noise before gesturing in the direction he could smell them in. “He’s got the scent! Men! Let's go!” Eugene would rush back onto Max as they all moved out to follow the trail.

* * *

It had only been a mere few hours when Rapunzel heard the door open once again. Hope filled her eyes until she saw, not Eugene or Varian, but Adira. “Adira.. What are you doing here?” She would ask, approaching the much taller woman.

“I’m afraid I have some bad news. A powerful darkness has fallen over the land. Someone has made their return. I’m afraid.. The moonstone was never fully destroyed. We’ve been looking into this for quite some time, even locating short hair to talk it over with her, but she shows no signs of the moonstone within her.” She explained, an expression of worry and sorrow on her face. “Can you think of anyone in this town that might have had a connection to it other than her?”

Rapunzel thought for a moment. Trying to think if there was anyone at all, but she shook her head in response. “No.. I can’t think of anyone. Not one person that could have been exposed to it. Even.. if what you say is possible also. For them to be connected to it in such a way. They would have had to gain this before Cassandra had it. And not give it up.”

A frown crossed Adiras face at her words. “I fear the same. And, in all honesty. I do have a small idea of who it could be. But. I would need to see them first. Where are your friends?”

“My friends? Varian. Is missing. Eugene went to find him. Lance is at home with Catalina and Angry, and Cass is out living her life.” She watched Adira as she seemed to look even more distressed.

“Where is Quirin?” Was all that she could bring to say next.

“Quirin? He should be down below, trying to keep Varians machines running until he gets back. I’m sure he and Eugene will return soon. He might have just gotten lost.” She at least hoped that as all.

Without saying anything else, Adira moved closer to her with her mouth beside her ear as to whisper into it. “I need to speak to you and him. Alone.”

Hearing these words, she nodded to her and would guide her down towards where Quirin was working.

The two traveled through the long decorated hallways and towards the steps to lead towards the new workshop they had made in the palace specifically for the two of them, very deep below to allow privacy.

“Quirin. You have a visitor.” Rapunzel would say as she knocked and opened up the door. The man would look over, noticing Adira was there.

Shocked, he nearly dropped what he was holding. “Adira- what are you doing here?”

The door was shut before either of the two could say another word. She wanted to ensure they were in privacy. Turning to face the two, she sat herself down, gesturing for them to do the same as she began to speak. “Some of the moonstones magic still exists. Quirin. If you recall. Back during when King Edmund tried to destroy the opal himself, a blast of its energy went shooting out?”

He would nod, terrified about where this was going. “It affected so many people. But. Perhaps. Just perhaps, being so close to the king. You.. absorbed a sliver of its energy. And passed it on. Unknowingly?”

“Passed it on? I don’t think I understand Adira.” Adira gave him a knowing look, understanding why he would be skeptical about the whole matter.

She stood up and kneeled in front of him, hands on his shoulders to offer comfort. “You know.. What I mean. We both know. When the Stone and the sundrop were destroyed, that one part was never returned to the opal. It still exists and I fear. An evil force has returned somehow and might try to use it. To bring back the sundrop and moonstone.”

“We always just thought it was an abnormality. I guess I never wanted to think or accept. That it was possible.”

“Do either of you want to tell me what is going on?” Rapunzel asked, getting frustrated as Adira and Quirin looked back over to her. Adira shifted and continued to speak. “Rapunzel. Your friend is in grave danger. A dangerous person, who has used the sundrops power, selfishly and continuously will not rest. Until it has been restored now that life has been breathed back into them. How it was possible. Remains.. Unknown.”

Those words just echoed through Rapunzel's head as she tried to make sense of them. “A person who has used it selfishly and continuously. Selfishly-” Fear and realization rushed through her before the panic set in. “You don’t mean- Please tell me you don’t possibly mean she’s back. She’s dead. She’s long dead!”

“I’m afraid it’s true Rapunzel. Gothel. Has returned. And, I’m afraid, Varian is the person still linked to the Moonstone”


	5. Questions with No Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gothel finally goes to find a more secure place to hide Varian. But, once they get there, they are in for a little surprise.

It was the middle of the night when Varian felt a person kick him in the gut to urge the boy to wake up. His eyes opened to look up at the curly haired woman. “Get up you worthless twit.” She growled, pulling on a chain he just noticed was in her hands. It was then when he found his hands were chained together as he was forced up onto his feet. 

“Where- Where are we going?” He followed her guidance willingly, not wanting to put up a fight. Not yet. She still had his bag, or at least he thought she did. It wasn’t on her shoulder. Crap. He looked back to find it sitting in a corner before he was pulled out the door. “You’re leaving my bag behind?!”

She stared at him with a nasty grin, pulling a torch off the outside of the cottage. “Of course. You won’t need it anymore where we’re going.” The torch she held was placed against the cottage and the fire spread onto what was left of the building. Varian watched as the fire spread until he felt the tug of those dreaded chains on his wrists and was forced to follow Gothel to who knows where. 

The two walked for what felt like days to Varian. They stayed within the shelter of the forest where she would attach his chains to tree branches or other means to ensure he would not escape. His legs hurt from the consistent traveling. “Hi- uh. It’s been a while now and I was hoping that maaybe you could finally tell me where we are going.” Varian would attempt to ask, hoping for an answer. 

Gothal turned to him for a moment, her dark eyes focusing on his bright blue ones before she scoffed and kept moving. “We’re almost there. Then we can begin my attempts and unlocking what I need. Then.. the sun drop will be mine again.”

“But even if. What you say about it being able to be restored is true. I doubt that it will be that easy. There has to be some kind of plan and I’m sure.. That you have one but. I do have to say that it’s probably very dangerous and should be avoided-” Before he could say anything else, he quickly found himself facing the sharp end of her knife yet again.

“I would say it would be very wise of you to silence yourself.” She gave one sharp tug before she continued on with walking. 

Finally, after hours more of moving, they reached their destination. “A.. cave. So wait. We’re going to hide. In a cave…?” Varian questioned, looking around. The forest seemed dense. Waterfall making a lot of noise and a cave that could quite possibly have dangerous animals in it. “Guess you thought.. Of everything that could hide us, huh?”

“Oh, you think we’re staying in the cave?” She let out an amused laugh. “Oh, that’s rich. No, my boy. We’re staying..behind the waterfall. Come on, we shouldn’t be dawdling out here.” She pulled him along behind the waterfall and revealed a door hidden behind it. “No one will find us here. I meant to bring Rapunzel here ages ago after her little adventure. But, it seems I’ll be hosting other company here instead.”

She pulled Varian inside as hard as she could to cause him to fall onto his feet. Once he was in, she walked over and grabbed hold of his shirt to drag the boy across the hardwood floor. From what he could see, the inside looked like a normal looking house. Well, if you took away the fact it had no other windows. And they were inside of a dense forest and lived next to a cave that had the unknown living in it. 

“This all has to be some kind of mistake, miss. Please-” He pleaded with her, trying to struggle until she threw him into a cell he had never seen since they walked into the house. Inside of it was not made of wood but of rock. It was made out of the walls of the cave. 

She approached him and would remove the chains on his wrists, but not before placing new ones on to ensure he couldn’t move from the middle of the cell. “I can’t have you leaving yet. You’re going to play a big part in this. Now. To try and draw Rapunzel here.”

Varian pulled on the chains uselessly as his cell door shut. Tears building in his eyes as he watched her. Though, the only thing to distract him from his emotions was a simple knock on the door. 

“Now. What could that be?” Gothel sneered. No one could have found them yet. Who could have possibly located them? She reached to grab her dagger and slowly approached the door before the sound of a foot kicking it could be heard, causing Gothal to back away slightly. 

“Don’t think you’re going to luck out of this. It seems our guest will want to have some fun. I might as well oblige them.” A nasty smirk spread across her lips. “I have a few.. Tricks up my sleeves. 

The door finally flew open and in the blink of an eye, a slender figure went racing in, sword poised and ready to strike as she aimed for the lady.

No words were spoken between them. Gothel just dodged every single blow except for one that hit her on the cheek. Her eyes narrowed to get a good look at the stranger's face before she made her next move. A pink orb was pulled from her sleeve and thrown at the intruder that dared attack her. 

The first failed as the assailant continued slashing at the woman. “Now now. Is this really how you wish to greet me?” Gothel egged her on before pulling another one from her sleeve. Another dodge attempt was successful as she finally saw another opening.

Watching the stranger's footwork, she found the perfect opportunity and threw the next pink orb. In a flash of smoke, the girl was stuck, frustrated and glaring at Gothel. “Let me go!”  
“Now, is that any way to speak to your mother, Cassandra?” Gothel would step forward with her knife while Cass was distracted and knocked the sword out of her hand with it. “Now. You’ve been nothing but a useless disappointment. I’ve heard enough since my return about you. You had the power of the moonstone and you wasted it. What do you have to say before I decide your fate. I can’t have you running to your friends to tell them what I’ve been doing here.”

Cass was almost speechless at the sight of Gothel. She’d all but almost forgotten what she looked like, even though she’d seen her in images in the more recent past. “This. This can’t be right. You can’t be my-”

“Oh. But I can be. Well. I think I know what to do. It’s a shame I couldn’t catch up with you more.” 

Those words made Varian's heart race as he pulled on his chains. “CASS!! CASS YOU NEED TO GET OUT!!” He screamed, tears running down his face. 

The raven-haired girl looked over to Varian and frowned. “I’m sorry. I tried Varian. I-”

“ENOUGH! This is no time for sentimentals. It’s time to die, dear daughter.” Gothel gripped Cassandra's hair and raised her blade to stab her. Before the knife got close enough Cassandra did use her hand to grip Gothels own to keep herself safe, but she didn’t know for how long.

Varian kept pulling, tears in his eyes. He knew Cassandra couldn’t fight back against her forever. He blamed himself. If he had only asked for help to get his bag. Not think that the only dangers were from those that didn’t trust him. 

“Stop… stop..” His body tensed up as he spoke, wanting them to listen to him. A light glow began to come from the single blue strand in his hair. “STOP!!” His voice rang throughout the building, and the force of what felt like wind would knock Gothel away from Cassandra. Not only that, but mess up the inside of the building as well. 

Of course, this didn’t free either of them, as it was nothing big or significant. However, it was enough to distract Gothel. 

She got back onto her feet and approached the cell, the action causing a physically and mentally exhausted Varian to back away from her as best he could. “Well. It seems my suspicions are correct.” She was satisfied to know this.

“The girl can live for now. Perhaps I can use her as bait to draw Rapunzel out. But, she needs to promise to behave. Don’t get any ideas. You think even once of escaping and I’ll ensure that boy doesn’t leave here alive.”

Cassandra nodded quickly, her eyes opened wide still from the entire thing. Gothel chose then to leave knowing they were both secured for the night. Deciding she needed to rest and think about her next move. 


	6. The Search Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eugene and his men continue their search for Varian, while rapunzel tries to get answers from Adira about Gothel and Varian. As well as the moon stones power.

Eugene and his men walked for what was most likely just over two days until they came across the burning cottage. The thief carefully approached it to investigate. “Let's get some water on this!!” 

Following his orders, the soldiers began to collect what water from the river that they could to put it out. It took almost an hour, but they finally got the last of it out. 

“Why would he have come here..?” Eugene entered into the burnt building to investigate, leaving the other guards to look around outside for any signs of clues of where they could have gone.

The degree at which the cottage was tipping was unusual in itself, but something else felt off. When finally he saw the chains in the corner. “Why would there be..?” He turned to see a familiar bag sitting in a nearby corner on the other side of the room. “Varian's bag? He was here…” 

It was then when he heard the soldiers call him to come out. The moment Eugene left the building, he approached them with the bag in hand. “He was here. And he’s in danger. I want this entire area searched! We meet back here by dark.”

“YES SIR!” They were off to begin their search. Eugene looked down at the bag again and sighed heavily as Max approached, nudging his snout against Eugene’s shoulder.

“Wherever he is Max, he’s probably in a lot of trouble. If we don’t find him tonight. We head back to Corona and regroup. Also, tell Rapunzel what we found,” Max huffed in agreement, allowing him to climb onto his back. “For now, let’s search with the others.”

With that, the two were once again off. 

* * *

“I don’t get it. How is Varian- I don’t even think it makes sense. It’s just not possible. I destroyed both of them myself back when Zhan Tiri tried to destroy Corona!” Rapunzel was pacing back and forth, trying to make sense of all of this new information. “Also, Gothal being back?! She turned to dust! How does someone come back from that?”

Quirin took a few steps towards her and put his hand on her shoulder. “Back when I was alongside King Edmond, he attempted to destroy the moonstone himself. However. It set off a powerful blast of energy that nearly destroyed the kingdom. I can only assume, being so close to the king. It absorbed into me. Before Varian was brought into this world.." "

How-?” She paused to think before asking another question, one that just happened to pop into her mind. “Does- Does Varian even know? How much of your life before Old Corona did you tell him?”

A sorrowful expression crossed over Quirin's face at her questions. “I. I never suspected that it was actually something that could happen. We assumed his hair was just a unique trait to him. As for if I told him anything. No. I never spoke a word to him. It was far too dangerous. I didn’t want… my son. The only family I had left beside the brotherhood, to be involved.”

Quirin felt Adira hold his shoulder before voicing her own concerns. “You did what you could at the time. Now is not the time to dwell on the past. We need to locate the child and bring him back.”

“He could be anywhere. Or even heading back. Unless…” Rapunzel would look away, her hand gripping lightly at the back of her neck and hair. “Is it possible. Even the slightest bit. That… Gothel already knows?”

The two looked at each other as if expecting the other to answer. Adira gave in and would speak up, hoping to put Rapunzel's worries at ease. “I don’t believe she would know. It is, however, possible she knows he was involved with you. But that is all I suspect would be the case.”

She nodded, taking in a shaky breath. “Alright. Well, let's get back up there and wait on Eugene. He should be back by tomorrow with some news. Hopefully…” This all was so much for her to take in, and even the thought one of her friends had a gift she never knew about. Not even he knew about. She wished they’d figured it out sooner. 

However, she did pause halfway up the steps. “I do have one more question. The moonstone's powers were brought on by emotions. Cass told me about it. Why wouldn’t he have known about it sooner?”

Quirin looked to Adira before looking back at Rapunzel. Neither of them answered. “Well? You would think his father being encased would have at least... Shown something. So, why now?”

“It is very likely, the small amount that is contained, was dormant until the moonstone was destroyed. However, despite the fact, the objects were destroyed. It is very likely their powers, or rather, energies. Do still exist.” Adira would explain, allowing Quirin to finish.

Quirin cleared his throat lightly. “All that energy had to go somewhere to coexist. And should I guess correctly? It is somewhat possible that some extra magic from the moonstone could have made its way to him. But, that is also, a theory.”

“Well, let’s hope that none of it decided to surface for now. As long as it’s dormant still, everything should be fine, right?”

* * *

The end of the day came, and all of the guards returned with nothing. Eugene climbed off of Max and saw how tired all of the men were. “Let’s head back. We need to regroup and report to the princess. We can begin again once we have further instructions. Who knows… maybe they went back to town instead of into the forest?”

Honestly, that was more wishful thinking than anything else. 

“Well, men? Let’s head back home.” He climbed back onto Max and would guide them all back towards Corona. 

The troops returned, tired and weary from the search, only to have nothing to show for all of their hard work. Eugene told them all to get some rest as he looked around the palace, not seeing Rapunzel. Had there been good news, he felt he would have seen her right away, quite possibly with their friend beside her. But, nothing. 

He frowned and began walking towards the throne room, ready to give his report. The hallways thankfully were long, but that also had a downside since he was exhausted from searching. Finally, he reached the door and knocked before entering. 

“Sunshine..?” He called, walking towards her and quickly noticed Quirin and Adira were there. 

“Eugene?” Rapunzel smiled upon seeing him, only to see he was also alone. She moved towards him and placed her hands on his shoulders to hold him. “Eugene what did you find?”

He frowned and fell to his knees, still holding her in his arms before pulling the bag into their view. “We found nothing. There was no sign of him. We found this in an old cottage by a river.”

Quirin reached down and grabbed the bag, holding it in his hands. “This is my son's bag. Do you know the area you found this in?” He would ask, hoping to have some kind of answer or even hint as to where he was. 

Eugene nodded. “Yes. We came back to report and regroup. We are planning on heading back out tomorrow morning.” He paused, noticing the look of determination on Rapunzel's face. “I know that look. No. No.”

“Oh no. I’m coming with you. This is way more serious now Eugene.” She narrowed her green eyes at him, refusing to take no for an answer. 

“What could possibly make it more serious?!” He questioned, noticing her expression change from determination to fear. 

“Gothel... Is back.”


End file.
